kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Darkside
Die Darkside (in Afrikaans Donkerkant) is 'n Pureblood Hartlose wat eers in Kingdom Hearts verskyn het. Dit is een van die baas teenstander by die duik na die hart, destiny eilande, Einde van die Wêreld en Twilight Town. Voorkoms 'N Darkside is 'n massiewe, gespierde, humanoïede hartelose met swart vel. Sy bene is taamlik kort en sy voete is baie dun en krul opwaarts. Sy arms is nogal lank, en dit het twee relatief klein, gedraaide vlerke op sy rug. Daar is 'n groot, hartvormige gat in die hartlose abdominale area, wat reguit deur van voor na agter dring. Sy kop is bedek met dosyne gedraaide swart tentakels. Net sy klein, gloeiende geel oë is sigbaar. In Kingdom Hearts het Darkside 'n flap van vel gehad, waar die hart op sy lyf bo-opvou, terwyl in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories hierdie klap van die vel vir onbekende redes verwyder is. Die Darkside-stryd deel baie ooreenkomste met die Twilight Thorn, 'n reuse-Niemand. Albei verskyn onderskeidelik in Roxas en Sora se Dives to the Heart, en is die eerste base teen van die spel. Hul Japannese name, en , is beide wetenskap-fiksie horror-reeksen. Statistiek Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Aqua dwaal die Realm of Darkness totdat 'n Darkside voor haar opkom, met drie meer wat haar flank. Aqua roep die Meester se Verdediger, maar verloor hoop en sy besluit om die duisternis te laat verteer. Soos een van die Darksides voorberei om aan te val, vernietig twee glinsterende liggies hulle, wat hulself openbaar as Terra en Ventus se Earthshaker en Wayward Wind. Aqua kyk na die Sleutel-swaarde van haar vriende terwyl hulle verdwyn. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Soos Sora vorder deur sy duik na die hart, groei sy skaduwee uiteindelik in 'n Darkside. Sora val die reus aan, maar word uiteindelik in sy duisternis gesuig. Nadat die deur tot donkerheid geopen is, val 'n Darkside die Destiny-eilande aan en stryd Sora. By sy nederlaag word dit gesuig in 'n donker wolk wat oor die eilande val, terwyl Sora na Traverse Town vervoer word. In die Realm of Darkness ontmoet Aqua talle Darksides in die Bos van Dorings. Sy ontmoet uiteindelik 'n leër van Darksides wat bolle van duisternis hou en sy vernietig die een wat die bal ondersteun. Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Nog 'n Darkside stryd Sora tydens sy stryd met Ansem aan die einde van die wêreld. Soos die deur na die duisternis toe kom, sien Sora nog Darksides by die deur, net voor hulle deur Koning Mickey vernietig word. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' 'N Darkside word in Twilight Town geveg tydens 'n missie wat deur Roxas en Xion gewerk word. Nadat Roxas sy stamina uitput, vind hy homself vreemd verswak en het sy Keyblade uit sy greep geslaan. Die lem verskyn in die hande van Xion, wat sy gebruik om die massiewe Hartlose in 'n enkele staking te vernietig. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora veg die Darkside in die kaart-wêreld Destiny eilande, herleef sy herinneringe aan die val van Destiny eilande terwyl hy na Naminé soek. Wanneer Riku sy eie weergawe van Destiny eilande betree, vertaal Zexion handwerk 'n illusie van Riku en transformeer dit in 'n ander Darkside in 'n poging om Riku te oortuig dat hy aan die duisternis behoort. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' 'N Darkside verskyn in Roxas se drome van Sora se herinneringe. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' 'N Data-weergawe van die Darkside verskyn in Destiny eilande se sleutelgat, en word verslaan deur Data-Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'' Riku sien baie van Sora se herinneringe soos hy in sy vriend se hart duik, insluitend die herinnering van Sora wat uitkyk na die Darkside wat op Destiny eilande verskyn het. Strategieë ''Kingdom Hearts'' Die Darkside gebruik sy grootte en sterkte om die teenstanders maklik te oorweldig. Dit kan die grond slaan, 'n poel van duisternis skep en skaduwee oproep om dit in die geveg te help. Dit kan ook ontploffings van donker energie van die bors afvuur. Die oënskynlik kragtige wanhoop beweeg om 'n donker energie-orb uit die grond te trek terwyl dit 'n skokgolf veroorsaak en dit in die lug laat opstoot, wat veroorsaak dat dit as kleiner energie-storms op die grond versprei. Eerste Slag ;Aanvalle Tweede Slag ;Aanvalle Derde Slag ;Aanvalle ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Eerste Slag ;Aanvalle Tweede Slag ;Aanvalle ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' :Hoofartikel: Missie 14: Elimineer die Darkside ;Aanvalle ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Eerste Vorm ;Aanvalle Tweede Vorm ;Aanvalle Derde Vorm ;Aanvalle ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Darksides is herhalende vyande in hierdie spel, wat meer soos 'n mini-baas werk. Hulle word meestal aangetref in die Bos van Dorings, met een wat as baas dien. Nog 'n Darkside verskyn as die eerste uitdaging in die geheime baas-stormloop. Hulle behou hul handtekeningstrydstyl, maar hul Shadow-summoning punch word vergesel deur 'n groter skokgolf, en die projektiele wat deur die bolle van die duisternis ontbied word, is spikkelde bolle wat poele van die duisternis skep wat Aqua kan beskadig as dit aangeraak word. Anders as verlede inkarnasies, kan Darksides nie geklim word nie. Aqua's Doubleflight maak egter daartoe by. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts bosses Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts coded bosses